The present disclosure relates generally to a high-voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor, and more particularly, to a high-voltage MOS transistor integrating a laterally-diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistor and a Schottky diode.
A high-voltage MOS transistor refers normally to a semiconductor device capable of sustaining a drain-to-source voltage higher than 5 volt. It can be used for load switch, voltage conversion in power management, or power amplification.
High-voltage MOS transistors commonly have high drain-to-source breakdown voltages. Based upon different application requirements, high-voltage MOS transistors might be required to have some specific ratings. A high-voltage MOS transistor might have, for example, very low gate-to-source capacitance, suitable for high speed operation.